Photograph
by SgtGroganSG
Summary: "Look at this photograph Every time I do it makes me laugh"  Sonfic, Photograph by Nickelback


It took me ages to write out a good story with this song, I'm sorry if it's short, and Yes, I know I should be updating "Bring Down Tomorrow" But I kinda hit a writers block on that one, one that needs to be surgically removed XD But I promise to update soon, in the meantime. ..

I do not own (Maybe Saturday when I'm in London)  
and Please Review :D

He never thought this day would come, never thought that this would happen. He hoped that they would be an exception to it. But they weren't, and today was proof of that. He was supposed to be at the church in an hour, but he didn't want to go, he wasn't ready for this and he doubted he ever would, after all who was ready to say goodbye?

He paced around nervously in his room, the other had said they where gonna pick him up early so that they would be there on time. The others, he wondered how all of this was affecting them. Still pacing around, the black sleeve of his suit knocked over a frame that stood on his nightstand. The glass shattered on impact with the ground, but it didn't make the picture any more unclear, and when he looked at it, he could see the picture perfectly through the cracks, and he smiled.

_Look at this photograph__  
__Every time I do it makes me laugh__  
__How did our eyes get so red?__  
__And what the hell is on Joey's head?_

Bending down, he carefully picked the frame up, cautious not to cut himself. He had always loved this picture, hence why it had the best frame and the best spot in the room. It was a picture of the four of them back when they were younger, when they had no worries. He smiled as he looked at them standing in front of his old house. He remembered clearly the day that picture had been taken. It had been his 13th birthday and they were having a sleepover. It had been a great night, besides the fact they nearly KO'd his father, thinking he was a monster that was coming to eat them.  
_  
We used to listen to the radio__  
__And sing along with every song we'd know__  
__We said someday we'd find out how it feels__  
__To sing to more than just the steering wheel_

He sighed, sometimes he missed the old days, the days before LA and the fame. He could imagine the paparazzi standing in front of the church right now, waiting for the boys to arrive. Sure, he enjoyed being famous and all, but with the fame also came restrictions. They barely had a social live or privacy. It had completely vanished after their second album. Not that any of that had changed them.

_Every memory of looking out the back door__  
__I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor__  
__It's hard to say__  
__It's time to say it__  
__Goodbye, Goodbye_

The picture in his hand and all around the room where proof of that they were still the same down to earth guys, the same clowns from Minnesota, they were still the same guys as before Big Time Rush. The Hollywood Fever and the whole town never got to them. They were still friends and nothing could ever change that.

_Every memory of walking out the front door__  
__I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for__  
__It's hard to say__  
__It's time to say it_

And even after the events of today, they'd still be the best friends in the world. He heard a sound and looked up as Kendall came into the room, Dressed in a neat suit and his hair combed nicely. "You ready for this Logan?" He asked as he looked at his friend. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, there was a voice screaming "NO", but his hearth said yes, and for the first time in his live, Logan Mitchell listened to his hearth instead of his head. So he nodded. "Good" Kendall smiled, "now come on, We can't let the future Mrs Logan Mitchell wait now can we, Carlos and James are waiting downstairs". Logan smiled, Yes, today he was going to say goodbye to his single, irresponsible and empty life. Today he was going to get married to hi Stephanie Felicity. He took a deep breath and walked towards the door to follow Kendall downstairs. But before he closed it, he turned around and looked at the photograph one last time.

_Goodbye, Goodbye_


End file.
